PROJECT SUMMARY (See instruclions): The mission of the High-Throughput Polymorphism Detection Core is to provide services to DF/HCC investigators conducting molecular analyses of germline DNA collected as part of a wide range of investigations into the molecular epidemiology of cancer, including Genome Wide Association Studies (GWAS). This facility provides high-throughput assays of specific gene mutations and polymorphisms (SNPs) in the many situations where previously defined specific nucleotide alterations are of interest. The Core was established in 2001 and has been funded by the CCSG since the last compefitive renewal in 2005. Director: Immaculata De Vivo, MPH, PhD(BWH) Category: 1.16 (Genetics) IVlanagement: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional).